How do you love someone?
by youngandhopeful
Summary: How do you love someone, when you know your place is to stay away? Poor Dibs always in the background. But when he meets someone he just might come to love, can he defy his place in the world or will he bow out? I rated it K but it might change to T depends.


**Title: **How do you love?

This is my second ever fanfic so if/when reviewing please be nice lol also constructive criticism is very much welcome! Thanks

**Disclaimer: **Also all respect to the amazing Lili St. Crow**. **The author rightfully respects the genius of Lili St. Crow, creator of Strange Angels

Set after **Reckoning**.

I checked, packed and restocked each first aid kit. Put new sheets on the beds. Straightened and tidied the entire infirmary and yet that _djamphir _what was his name? It started with S...Sa something looked at me with distaste. But being a sub I just kept my head down and eyes averted while working.

I don't even know why he looks at me like that. Actually yeah I do. It's because I'm a wulfen. A lower class. _Dru doesn't think so_. That thought makes me smile. Maybe change can happen.

"Saline!" Someone called from the other side of the door.

In walked three pretty _djamphir._ Well technically only two were walking and the third was being carried in, with both his arms slung around the other two. He didn't look too good.

Watching Saline make his way over to the other boys, the one on the left, closest to me started explaining what had happened. He had sandy coloured hair that oddly contrasted with his pale skin, but yet looked like it was almost glistening. Wait _what?_ Shaking my head, I turned to listen.

"We were in sparing practice and he got into it with one of the wulfen." He explained in a calm voice.

I didn't miss the way Saline's mouth twisted to what I presume disgust. Or the other dark haired _djamphir _on the right look at me with the same look of distaste Saline had been gracing me with all day.

But the sandy haired _djamphir _just continued to explain what had happened, not even acknowledging my presence.

But before he even got to what happened to the guy slumped between them the dark haired _djamphir _narrowed his eyes and practically spat. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Lowering my eyes from a lifetime of being a sub, I said nothing. After all I know my place.

I senesced Saline motion the boys to carry their friend to a bed to be examined. "Oh him? He's here on request of Milady to observe my practice and hope to learn something." You couldn't miss the detestation in his voice or the arrogance if you really listened.

Though he has nothing to be arrogant about. It's not like _he _saved Dru's life that time, nope none of these white lab coat _djamphir_ did. Christophe did.

"Huh." Was the dark haired _djamphir_'_s_ reply. Clearly the mention of _Milady_ stopped any comments that not doubted would of followed.

_A _svetocha_ favouring a wulfen? _Oh the horror! I cringe at that thought. I spend way too much time with Shanks, Nat and Dru. I am a sub. A submissive, I cannot be like this.

The sound of the door closing snaps me out of my revive, "Sorry, I don't mean to bother you," sandy haired boy is in front of me. Has he been there all this time? I guess the dark haired _djamphir _left.

Sandy haired boy blinks and I realise he has caramel coloured eyes with a dark brown ring around the iris. I know I'm staring, but it's like his eyes are melted caramel. A crease forms between his brows as confusion swarms across his face turning his smile from polite to wary.

"Um. No. You're no bother." I say as I take a step back and tuck a lock my curly blonde hair behind me ear. Then I freeze...that was such a girly move. And I bet my face is flushed. For the first time I curse my sub heritage. I've never had a problem with it before, because it's a part of who I am, but now I wish I wasn't one at this point. As to why? I had no idea.

Leaning forward his polite smile returns, "I kind of cut in line," he says rather sheepishly and motioned towards where Saline was examining the injured boy _djamphir _on the bed. "But I didn't really want Saline to examine me anyway. I mean, I did, but you were...available."

Available? _For what? _Then I look down to his arm and see a deep nasty looking cut that runs half way down his arm from his elbow. "I-I am available, so...that's fine." I mumble and continue looking down. I can feel the heat in my cheeks go up a notch. Ugh.

"Cool." He grins, all white teeth showing.

I motion him to sit on the bed next to me, while I go and get some cloths so that it'll heal clean. Returning I get a good look at him. He looks around my age, maybe a couple years older as well as tall and slender, not unlike all the other _djamphir._ He's almost delicate-looking, like a young Leonardo Dicaprio. But it was his eyes that stood out the most, looking almost gold as the light from the window bathes him in warm glow, making is pale skin glisten even more. Oh God I have to stop thinking like this. He just came from sparing, so it's most likely sweat. Yeah he's just sweaty...and that doesn't help.

Taking a seat beside him, but with a respectful distance between us so that I don't over step personal space or class levels in _our _society, I begin cleaning his arm. Only there is nothing to clean but dried blood. Looking up from his arm to his face and back down again, I frown feeling embarrassed that I thought it was a deep wound but merely a scratch.

"Thanks," I look up as he leans forward, moving from comfortable distance into my personal space. "I'm Cameron by the way, Cam for short. And you are...?" His grin is almost a smirk, but his eyes are kind.

"A-ah Dibs. Well my real names Samuel, b-but Dibs is what people call me," I stammer. _Dibs is what people call me? Seriously?_ Groaning inwardly I try for a smile, but it probably looks weird.

Cam tilts his head to the side, letting his gaze linger a bit longer than was polite. This time I knew he was smirking, "Dibs it is then. Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around more, with you working in here now."

More? Why would he be seeing more of me because I'm in here?

Turning my face away and practically leaping off the bed, all I can get out is, "O-okay." This stuttering has got to stop. And now.

I hear him chuckle as he walks past me heading for the door.

"Later Sal," Cam calls just before the door swings shut. And I realise I'm staring after him like an idiot.

"Dibs!" Saline snaps, pulling my attention to him, "Get a mop and clean this floor."

But I just did that yesterday and those _djamphir _have been the only people in here except us. But I just suppress a sigh and walk to the cupboard at the end of the room wondering why Cam will be seeing more of me and also wondering why I'm happy about that.


End file.
